4 Kidnapped
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: Cheyanne's younger sister August, who is also Decker's daughter, is kidnapped. Chey jumps in to save her sister and the team jumps in to save Chey.


Kidnapped

It was mid-morning when Face reached across the bed for Chey. Feeling around he noticed that she wasn't there. Fully awake now he sat up and looked around. They had been arguing a bit lately and she wouldn't tell him why. Soon spotting a letter on her pillow he reached over and opened it reading.

"Dear Templeton,

I saw on the news this morning that my sister August has been kidnapped. I'm going to go find out what happened. I didn't want the team involved so I decided to go it alone. I would rather risk my freedom than everyone's.

Love, Chey."

Folding the letter, he changed out of his pajamas and headed for the phone. Calling the van's number Hannibal answered.

"Hello."

"Hannibal." Face sighed. "I'm so glad to reach you. It's Chey."

"Let me guess. She saw the news and headed out on her own."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because, we're setting here watching her enter the police station that's surrounded by military units."

"Please tell me that she's at least wearing some sort of disguise?"

"No, just her, but don't worry. I'll get her out if she gets into any trouble."

"I'm on my way. Which station are you at?"

Quickly Hannibal told him where they were. Inside the building a female police officer with her hat pulled low headed over to one of the side rooms.

"Mrs. Decker?" She asked.

"Yes?" A tearful Carmen answered.

"If you would follow me there are a couple of more questions that we need to ask."

"I don't know what else there is to say."

"It's alright. Just routine."

"Of course, but what about my children?"

The officer looked at the six-year-old twins.

"You may bring them as well." She answered.

Soon they were in another interrogation room as Carmen looked at her. She had the stance and walk of police or former military, but she kept her face hidden. The policewoman walked over to the video camera and unplugged it. Turning around she spoke.

"Now, let's talk." She said taking off her cap.

Carmen sat there in shock as Cheyanne stood before her.

"What happened to August?"

"Cheyanne, what are you doing here? Don't you realize that the military is everywhere in here and your step-father is here and would just love to get ahold of you."

"The military? Gee, maybe that would explain all of those cars out front."

Carmen glared at her. It was that smart mouth and reckless nature that reminded her so much of Smith.

"I repeat, what happened to August?"

"Some gang known as the Crazy S Gang kidnapped her and said that your step-father must drop all charges against Sally Hopewell."

"Really? So, they've finally gotten enough on her to prosecute. Anything else?"

"Yes, the post mark was from a small town just outside of California. Since it's over state lines the federal government is involved as well."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better. Alright, where was the postmark from?"

"It's a town called Wellton."

"Great, don't worry. I'll bring my little sister back safely."

Turning around she quickly left the building. As she left, she hears a car horn honk. Looking down the road she saw Face's corvette heading her direction. As he neared the curb, she heard a loud voice behind her.

"Cheyanne Peck, halt." Decker shouted.

Turning to him she smiled.

"Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested."

Bolting down the steps she jumped into the corvette as they quickly pulled away. A block from the police department Face started shouting.

"What do you think that you're doing? That entire station was swarming with military and you know very well that Decker was there just waiting for you."

"Yeah, he was there. We met briefly."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you saw the news?"

"I told you, it's my sister, it's my problem. I won't risk the whole team for me."

Pulling into a parking lot they continued to argue. A couple of minutes later the rest of the team arrived. Getting out of the van Hannibal crossed over to them.

"Alright, Cheyanne. I know that you're not stupid. What was all of that about?"

"As I told Templeton, it's my family so it's my problem. I can't risk you guys to save Decker's kid."

"She might be his kid but she still your sister." Hannibal glared.

"She may be my sister, but we still have different fathers. She's not your concern, she's mine."

"So, you plan on going after her alone?"

"Yes."

Soon she was arguing with both Hannibal and Face. Murdock looked at the situation and couldn't believe how effectively she had gotten under Hannibal's skin. Knowing that this was not going to end anytime soon he approached.

"First of all, I would like to suggest the name of a good family therapist. Secondly, please remember that Chey is used to solving problems by herself since no one has ever helped her before, and third, everyone needs to take a calming breath."

With that he inhaled deep then slowly exhaled.

"Now, look her in the eyes and say." Leaning down he looked her square in the eyes and spoke. "We're going with you. Tell us what you know and don't argue. Our life, our choice. Now, talk."

Taken aback by his intense stare she sighed. Looking around at them they were all looking at her and waiting. Chey nodded and spoke.

"They kidnapped August to force Decker into dropping all charges against Sally Hopewell. The alleged human trafficker and front behind the Crazy S Motorcycle Gang. They are known not only for their human trafficking but for military black-market activities as well. Both the military and the FBI have been investigating them in a joint effort for a couple of years now."

"The 'S' in Crazy S wouldn't stand for Sally, would it?" Face asked.

"Not completely. 'S' is supposed to stand for Snake her late husband and former leader of the gang. When he died, she just took over as a type of Ma Barker thing."

"So, Crazy Snake is now Crazy Sally." Hannibal said. "Alright, where do we start looking?"

"The ransom note was postmarked just across the California state line. Some small town called Wellton."

"Alright. B.A. check the map. What's the closest town to Wellton?" Hannibal said.

Taking out the map B.A. looked at it for a second then answered.

"Looks like it's a small town called Lavender."

"Why there?" Chey asked.

"Simple, Wellton is swarming with military and state police, yet nothing has turned up. If I was one of the kidnappers, I would expect police to focus around where the letter was found. So, I would mail it from somewhere other than where I was hiding. However, I wouldn't be too far away because I would want to monitor their movements."

Chey nodded. That way of thinking did indeed make perfect sense. Soon they were all in the van and heading towards Lavender. Entering the town, they all looked around. It was a small one-horse town without even a stop light. The big intersection in town boasted of a four way stop. Stopping at the only diner in town they walked in to get a feel for the town. Quietly setting at the bar Face smiled warmly at the waitress. From the corner of her eye Chey noticed him slip off his wedding ring and put it in his pocket. The waitress poured them all a cup of coffee and got B.A. a glass of milk. Soon Face was talking to her and she was smiling and all answers. Getting up close to him she noticed that he wasn't wearing a ring and that made her smile and open up even more. Chey just ignored them and kept scanning the dirt road out front. Hearing some motorcycles approaching she took her coffee and moved to set at a table by herself in the center of the diner. A group of five men on motorcycles pulled up. Looking at the back of their jackets they read 'Crazy S Motorcycle Gang'. Looking over at Hannibal he nodded indicating that he had seen it to. Soon the five men approached as one stood beside Face.

"You making a move on my girl?" He threatened.

Face looked up at him for a moment then answered.

"Didn't see a ring."

"That's because I'm not his." The waitress said.

Another one crossed over to Chey and sat down.

"Hey, beautiful, you got a name?"

"Yeah." Was all she answered.

He waited but she didn't say anything else.

"You gonna tell me?" He continued.

"Married." She answered.

Looking over at the team he laughed.

"What? To one of those clowns?"

"Maybe."

She returned to simply staring at him as he became more irate. Jumping up from his chair he started shouting.

"Listen, you're new in town so I'm going to let you go with a simple warning. We own this town, so no one is going to help you. Now, when I ask you a question you will answer it. No more of this vague bull you've been saying. Understand?"

"I'm sorry." She said looking up at him with a smile.

"There now, that's better." He said setting down once again.

"I just didn't think that your pea brain could handle anymore than two syllables at a time."

"That's it." He threatened as he reached for her.

In a flash she had locked his arm and kicked him hard in the stomach. Winded he doubled over as an arm lock spun him around and then threw him through the front door. In seconds the diner was in shambles as the team threw the rest of them out as well. After they had gone the waitress spoke.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I suggest that you all leave town now. There are plenty more of them and they've gone to get their friends."

"How many?" Hannibal asked.

"About twenty I think." She answered.

Face looked at her and smiled.

"Since we are trying to avoid them maybe you would know where their hide out is. I mean, we wouldn't want to take the wrong turn or something like that."

She nodded and answered.

"Just outside of town is a sign reading Johnson's Creek. There is an old dirt road beside it. As long as you keep going past it and as fast as you can you guys might get away."

"You're an angel." Face said smiling at her.

"Face." Chey shouted. "You going to join us, or do you want to wait here for them to return?"

Smiling and giving a quick wink to the waitress he quickly jumped into the van with the rest of them.

"Did you have fun?" Chey huffed.

"Hey, I did get us the information." He answered putting his ring back on his finger.

"Fight later, there's the turn." Hannibal said pointing to a dirt road nearly overgrown with weeds.

Turning down the road they followed it to an old two-story farmhouse.

"Someone lives here, the electricitys' on." Hannibal pointed out.

They looked at it and pulled the van off the road into a patch of trees. Getting out of the van Hannibal studied the area through his binoculars.

"Alright, I've got several coming and going from the farmhouse and it looks like our friends from the diner are arguing with the main shot caller on the front porch. My question is why are there four guys with automatic weapons circling the barn?"

"Augie?" Chey asked.

"Probably. I want to get a closer look. Murdock take the right. B.A. come with me. Face, stay here and make sure that Chey doesn't try another single-handed rescue attempt."

"I can try but she inherited the Jazz from you. When she get's an idea she sorts of starts turning on two wheels."

"Well, keep her in park. However, pay attention. You two can make out after we get August back." Hannibal warned.

"Ah, young love. So sweet and pure." Murdock sighed.

Hannibal turned to him.

"There is nothing pure about those two. Now, let's go."

They quickly left as Face and Chey watched them go.

"I don't see why he had to lump my morals in with yours." She sulked.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. She smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, will you do have a point there."

Watching the others Chey noticed Hannibal and B.A. approach the barn from the ditch.

"They're going to have to cross open grounds and those guys are watching all around. They'll shoot them on sight." Chey said.

"Calm down, it's Hannibal. I'm sure he's got some sort of plan to get them across the field."

"Yeah, well so do I." She said taking off her shirt and retying it around her waist.

"No, do not get on the jazz. We have enough trouble with Hannibal." Face said.

"Relax, I've got this." She said giving him a quick kiss.

Standing up she started running for the house. In the ditch Hannibal was studying the situation.

"Alright, we're going to need to create some kind of a diversion. Any ideas?" He asked.

"No, but she has." B.A. said pointing to Chey.

"Aw, Face. I told you to keep her under control." He said to himself.

"Man, no one can keep her under control. She's too much like you and what's worse is that now she's all hyped up on the jazz."

"Well, at least now we have our diversion."

Approaching the house, she breathed heavily like she had been running for a while.

"Hey, I am so glad that someone lives here. My car broke down on the main road and I have to be in Louisiana in two days for my friend's wedding."

"That's her, Carl." The guy shouted.

"Me? I'm sorry, but have we met?"

Growing angry he started down the steps. She just turned around and ran. Soon six men were chasing her down the drive. Four from the house and two from the barn.

"I hope that her and Face can handle all six." Hannibal said.

"Man, when she's like that she could take out all six by herself."

Hannibal nodded as they crept up to the back window. Since two of the guards ran off with the rest the barn now wasn't guarded on all sides. Looking inside they saw all the gang's motorcycles and, in the corner, a frightened and bound ten-year-old girl.

"Alright, that's August. Let's go back and tell the rest that she's here and alive."

Heading back, he called for Murdock who rejoined them. Entering the clearing they found Face and Cheyanne standing there pointing weapons at six men who were now setting quietly on the ground in front of them. Murdock and B.A. began tying them up as Hannibal walked over.

"Face, I said to keep her here." He reminded him.

"Yeah, but you also said no seduction and believe me handcuffs and ropes definitely fall into that category."

Hannibal just looked at them and sighed before walking away.

"Templeton." Chey whispered.

"Am I wrong?" He smiled at her.

"No, but you're the one that started that."

Leaning down he kissed her softly. Walking back up to them Hannibal spoke.

"Alright, there are twenty or so members. We have six of them here. That's still just over three a piece left to take out. We need to lower the odds even more. Chey, do you have anything with you that goes boom?"

"Always." She smiled heading to the van.

Hannibal smiled and turned to the others.

"I love having a pyromaniac as a kid."

Returning a few seconds later she handed him a large duffel bag. Opening it he grinned. Inside were several sticks of dynamite, a few hand grenades, and something heavy wrapped in a towel. Looking at her he spoke.

"What's that and is it safe?" There was no way he was going to reach into a bag of explosives, especially those furnished by Chey, without knowing exactly what it was he was about to pick up.

"Yeah, it's safe. I don't have any explosives wired into it yet. It's my new toy that I picked up underground."

They all looked at each other. When she said underground, she meant black market and there was absolutely no telling what it was. Looking up he smiled.

"Face, why don't you unwrap it?"

"Me?"

"Sure, she wouldn't hurt you."

"Not usually, but we've been having a few bumps lately." He admitted.

"Really?" Hannibal asked.

He tried to stay out of their business, but he was surprised that neither of them had mentioned anything at all. Looking over at Cheyanne she coughed.

"Natalie."

Yup that was certainly an intentional cough. Face sighed and turned to her.

"I've already told you. We just happened to meet at the restaurant. It wasn't a date."

"No? Your attitude since then certainly suggests differently."

"My attitude? Like what?"

"Gee, like you haven't even touched me in over a week. Not since accidentally bumping into Natalie."

"Natalie had nothing to do with it." He argued finally getting to the reason of her cold nature for the past couple of days.

They continued to argue as Hannibal sighed and reached for the towel covered item. Lifting it out if felt like a land mine.

"Surely not." He said unwrapping it.

They all looked for a moment in disbelief before B.A. shouted.

"A Bouncing Betty? You got a Bouncing Betty in there?"

"A what? You're kidding?" Face asked stopping their argument.

"I had an idea." Chey answered.

"How long until you can get your idea to work?" Hannibal asked.

"Not long, everything is in there. It just has to be hooked up."

"Alright Chey, you and B.A. get all of this stuff wired up."

"Oh, it doesn't go boom." She answered.

"It doesn't?" He asked.

"Not in the traditional sense of the word." She smiled.

Face groaned as Hannibal turned to Murdock.

"Is that the look that everyone keeps talking about?"

Murdock and B.A. both nodded as Murdock spoke.

"Yep, that's the jazz."

"Alright, well you and B.A. hook it up however you have it fixed. Let's move, I want to start in twenty minutes."

They separated as Face stopped Chey.

"Listen, I didn't do anything with Natalie the other day. We really were just talking. She admitted that she had been about to break up with me because of my high sexual appetite. I was only trying to tone it down so you wouldn't think of doing the same thing."

Chey smiled and kissed him.

"Don't tone it down. It's perfect."

"Really? You don't mind dealing with someone so hyper?"

"No, really. Don't ever tone it down for me. I enjoy you no matter how many times we're together."

Kissing each other deeply Hannibal's stern voice sounded.

"If you two have made up I need both of you focused on here and now and I need you focused immediately."

They nodded and separated. Soon the land mine was hooked up and ready. About twenty minutes later they could hear B.A. actually laugh. Returning to the team Hannibal spoke.

"Just what did she rig up?"

"It's not going to explode but it will be loud." He smiled.

The fact that B.A. who was almost as fond of explosives as she was, was standing there smiling about it made Hannibal a little bit nervous.

"Alright, we'll attack and draw them away from the house and barn. Chey, August doesn't know us and she's afraid. She does know you so once we attack you get to that barn and get her out."

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

Soon the van sped out of hiding as Hannibal let loose with a string of gunfire. In moments the gang was after them and firing back. Opening the barn door, the motorcycles poured out after the van. Sneaking in Chey approached August. Untying her gag, she started on her ropes.

"Look out, Sissy." August shouted.

Chey stood and blocked a swing at her head from a shovel. A hard uppercut knocked him on the ground unconscious. Finishing untying her ropes Augie hugged her tight.

"Sissy, where have you been?"

"It's a long story, let's go."

Looking out of the door to the ravine Chey looked down at her.

"Can you run and make it to that ditch?" She asked.

August nodded.

"Good, now stay beside me." Chey said pulling her gun from her lower back holster.

"I thought that you hated guns?" August said.

"Well, I've changed a little." Chey smiled. "Ready?"

August nodded as they ran out of the barn and into the ditch. Moving along it they circled close to the trees.

"Alright, we're going to have to run again. We're heading into those trees. Ready?"

Again, August nodded as they made a break for the trees. Entering the tree line Chey pulled her down low as they moved through them. Suddenly a loud explosion sounded. Grabbing her tightly August spoke.

"What was that?"

Chey smiled.

"It's only my friends introducing themselves."

"You have loud friends." She whispered.

"You think so? Wait until they find Betty." She grinned.

At that moment a loud noise was heard. It sounded like a deep bass with its low pitch and reverberating sound waves pulsing through the air.

"What was that?"

"That was Betty." Chey answered smiling again.

"I don't understand."

"I rigged up a bouncing land mine with a sound box. When it pops up from the ground it doesn't explode but sends out a deep wave of pulsing sounds. It will literally scare the shit out of anybody who triggers it."

August giggled as before long the gunfire and explosions stopped. Hearing Hannibal's voice he spoke.

"Chey?"

"Over here with August."

"Good, now get over here, we need a medic. Face got hit."

August noticed the color drain from Chey's face as she grabbed her wrist and ran full speed towards Hannibal and the rest. In front of the van B.A. and Murdock were tying up the rest of the gang. Setting in the sliding side door of the van was Face.

"How bad?" She asked reaching for her medical bag.

"It's not life threatening. Shoulder." Face answered.

Nodding she helped him to remove his jacket and shirt.

"Here, keep pressure on it while I get ready. This shouldn't take long." She said.

He nodded as August walked up to them. Looking at them for a moment she spoke.

"Hey, I recognize you. Mom has a picture of your wedding on her dresser."

Chey turned and looked at her.

"Really? Decker actually lets her show it?"

"He won't let her put it in the living room, but he will let her have it on her bedroom dresser just as long as she doesn't remind him that it's there. I asked her why we hadn't been invited and Mom said that I was too young to understand."

Filling a syringe Chey nodded.

"For once I agree with Carmen. Now Augie, I need you to be quiet for a moment. Alright?"

August nodded as Chey injected the liquid into Face's arm.

"That local should take effect soon." She said.

He nodded. Leaning him back she picked up a set of tweezers.

"Ready?"

Again, he nodded. Poking around a second, she soon located the bullet. Withdrawing it she plopped it down into his hand.

"Another souvenir." She smiled bandaging his arm.

"He going to be alright?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah, it didn't do any serious damage. He'll be up and running his scams in no time. When that local wears off he's really going to feel it though."

Face smiled at her.

"That's alright. I have a terrific nurse to look after me."

"I'm not dressing up for the part." She teased.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of dressing down." He smiled again.

Leaning down she kissed him as they heard sirens in the distance.

"That's our cue." Hannibal said.

Looking down at August he spoke.

"Hop in, we'll take you back to your parents."

She nodded as everyone got inside and the van took off down the road. Setting in the back Chey and August were talking.

"I don't understand. Why can't you visit us?"

"It's complicated."

"Mom says that I can't talk about you around Dad. She won't even let me mention your name."

"Well, in truth that probably wouldn't be a wise idea to do so. Decker and I don't exactly see eye to eye on a number of things."

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on with you and our parents?" August whined.

"It's actually me and Decker really."

"Why don't you like him? I know that he's not your real dad but he's a nice guy."

The team just looked at each other and didn't respond.

"What?" August asked looking around.

"Look, when you're older I'll tell you everything about me. Right now, you're still too young."

"How will you know when I'm old enough?"

"Alright, I'm going to tell you something. It's not going to make any sense to you now, but it will when you're older. When you're old enough to understand it then come and find me and I'll tell you everything."

"Something that I won't understand? Like a secret code?" She shouted.

"Yes, now don't tell anyone else. It's a code for you to figure out on your own." Chey smiled.

"Alright." August happily agreed. "What is it?'

"Sometimes what's right is actually wrong and what's wrong is actually right. People who do right are sometimes in the wrong and those who are in the wrong are sometimes in the right."

"That's it? Man, that really doesn't make any sense at all." She said looking at her confused.

"Not right now it doesn't but when you're older it will. When it makes sense then come and find me. Alright?"

"Alright." She smiled nodding in agreement.

A short time later they cautiously entered Wellton. Stopping a block from the police station they looked at the police cars as well as the military cars surrounding the building.

"Alright." Chey said. "This is as far as we can go. You can see the station from here. Just walk into the building and tell them who you are. They'll take care of you."

Opening the door August and Cheyanne stepped out. Giving each other a quick hug August turned and headed down the street as Chey got back into the van and closed the door.

"Hannibal," Face said. "Don't you think that we should be getting out of here now? As soon as she walks in Decker is going to run out."

"Just a few more feet. I don't want anything to go wrong at the very end." Hannibal said.

August entered the building and the van started down the road. A second later sirens sounded behind them.

"Floor it." Hannibal said as the van sped off.

After the second turn and heavy bump Face spoke.

"You kinda want to take it easy up there? I've already got a hole in my shoulder and the local is definitely starting to wear off."

"Where's your sense of fun and excitement?" Chey teased.

"Don't even think about enjoying this." He answered although he could tell that it was already too late.

"To late." She confirmed with a smile.

"Hannibal," Face whined. "Would you do something?"

"Alright." He shrugged. "Chey, do you have anymore exploding surprises for our guests?"

She smiled and nodded. A little to enthusiastically for Face's taste. Reaching into her bag she pulled out another exploding silver pen.

"I bought a few more of these to keep Betty company." She smiled.

Opening the back door, she dropped the silver pen behind them as it exploded under Decker's car. The car flipped and blocked the way for the backup units behind it. Cheyanne smiled blowing Decker a kiss as she shut the back door. Hannibal laughed as they headed back to L.A. soon disappearing into the night once again.


End file.
